The first cut is the deepest
by Letho
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que Draco Malfoy nunca querría ver. A Severus Snape bailando. A Hagrid en una playa nudista. A su compañera de trabajo de aquella manera. ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar aguantar la peor de todas ellas?
1. Ad astra per aspera

**The first cut is the deepest **  
_(El primer corte es el más profundo)_

**Capítulo 1**

_Ad astra per aspera_

Contempló de nuevo la alta torre que se erguía imponente sobre la colina. Sus piedras parecían a punto de derrumbarse, la hiedra cubría gran parte de las paredes y el viento hacía oscilar unas contraventanas de madera que desafiaban el temporal. El sendero que llevaba hasta ella era estrecho y serpenteante, plagado de baches y de guijarros que crujían bajo sus pies, y sólo había recorrido la mitad. Suspirando se cubrió con la capucha de su capa; estaba empezando a llover.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar al portón que custodiaba la entrada de la torre. Era viejo, muy viejo, y sintió el poder que emanaba de él. Acercó la mano inconscientemente a la pesada aldaba de bronce y salió despedida por los hechizos que custodiaban el lugar, cayendo a una distancia de dos metros. Se levantó frotándose la espalda. "Casi lo había olvidado". Buscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y extrajo una varita. La acercó al llamador y frunció el ceño.

Ad astra per aspera.

El macizo portón chirrió y se apartó, descubriendo una pequeña estancia iluminada por antorchas, y ocupada casi en su totalidad por una escalera de caracol ascendente. Con los músculos tensos y preparados para reaccionar en cualquier momento subió los peldaños uno a uno. Las llamas de las antorchas se agitaban y retorcían a su paso. Cuando hubo subido bastantes escalones una sombra surgió de improviso de lo que parecía un pasadizo secreto frente a ella. No pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando la figura se acercó y observó su cara detenidamente.

Has hecho un buen trabajo. –susurró.

Calla, nos oirán.

Debo ir a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle. Recuerda, nueve peldaños más y habrás llegado.

Desapareció tan rápido como había llegado por el mismo pasadizo. Contando sus pasos siguió subiendo, hasta detenerse. La escalera seguía ascendiendo, pero ella se agachó y buscó algo en la base de la pared. Se oyó un clic y el eco resonó por toda la torre. La pared de piedra pareció fundirse en decenas de brazos, que alargaron sus manos y palparon su cuerpo y su cara. Finalmente se apartaron y la dejaron pasar. Dando algún que otro traspiés se encaminó hacia la luz que se veía al final del sombrío pasillo que estaba recorriendo. Llegó a una sala semicircular en la que unas butacas mohosas estaban dispuestas alrededor de una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego verde. Los sillones restantes, a los lados de la sala, estaban ocupados.

Veo que por fin ha podido llegar, mademoiselle Betancourt. –un hombre se levantó y le indicó que se sentara en una de las butacas.

Oui, mais… Pardon. He encontjado las medidas de segujidad un tanto… excesivas. –rápidamente identificó al hombre, de rasgos rudos y pelo oscuro. El hijo bastardo de Avery, Patrick Faggard.

Para nada, amiga, para nada… -él también la examinaba con atención. La mujer se sentó en la butaca más alejada de la chimenea, así que se limitó a contemplarla. De rasgos finos y delicados, pelo corto, negro y con un flequillo que ocultaba la mayor parte de su frente, la mujer no aparentaba más de 25 años. Probablemente no tuviera ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo. Tanto mejor. Un sonido de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, por fin habéis llegado. Sentaos, sentaos.

Sin mediar palabra éstos se sentaron en las butacas que les indicaba. Echó unas cenizas al fuego, murmuró algunas palabras y él también se sentó. Las llamas brillaron con intensidad y se volvieron de color plateado. Una cara surgió de ellas y una voz retumbó en la estancia.

Me agrada ver que están todos. Faggard, preséntenos su proyecto.

Sí, señor. Como todos saben, nos hemos puesto en contacto con organizaciones puristas a lo largo y ancho del globo, por supuesto con la mayor discreción posible. Muchas apoyan nuestra causa. Tras la caída del Lord y la creación de una nueva ideología más coherente aplicable a la sociedad actual, en la que la posesión o no de poderes mágicos sea la causa de estratificación, numerosos magos han adoptado nuestro punto de vista. Hoy nos acompaña una representante francesa de "Organisation pour le développement et suprématie du Pur Sang". ¿Lo he dicho bien? Sí, pero también es miembro la Confederación Mágica Internacional, y una fiel informadora.

En efecto, en efecto. Como ustedes sabján, la O.D.S.P.S. apoya su causa completamente. He tjaído numejosos documentos que me gustajía discutij con ustedes. Punto uno: sobje la cjeación de un Comité de colabojación intejnacional secjeto. Punto dos: discusión del atentado que planean al ministejio de asuntos extejiojes muggle. ¡Es indignante! ¡La embajada fjansesa está al lado! Punto tjes: …

* * *

Se alejó colina abajo. Notaba unos ojos clavados en ella, pero no apresuró el paso. Cuando se hubo alejado unos doscientos metros volvió la vista atrás. Estaba anocheciendo y la silueta de la torre se recortaba en un cielo cubierto de nubes rosáceas. Trató de apartar de su mente todo lo que había descubierto en aquella reunión, se concentró y desapareció. Apareció en el centro de Londres. Luego en Kings Cross, donde disimuladamente comprobó con su varita hechizos localizadores. Como no encontró ninguno siguió con su ruta. París, Montmartre. Avignon. Montpellier. Y así en una serie de lugares totalmente aleatorios, hasta aparecer finalmente en una callejuela sucia de un barrio londinense. Caminó hasta llegar a un edificio viejo, con una verja oxidada. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

Permítame decirle que, francamente, su acento es lo más ridículo que he oído en mucho tiempo.

- Por el mero hecho de que nunca hayas salido de tu magna casa y no hayas oído un acento extranjero en tu vida no tienes que…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre asomó la cabeza.

Granger, Malfoy... –dijo, mirando a un lado y otro de la calle -Pasad, pasad.

Se introdujeron en el edificio sin cruzar ninguna palabra más. Siguieron al hombre hasta llegar a un despacho de tamaño mediano, con las paredes desconchadas y manchas en la moqueta. Se sentaron en un sofá desvencijado, y el hombre que parecía el jefe, de edad madura y cabellos grises, agitó su varita e hizo aparecer un juego de té.

Ella extrajo un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y lo vertió en su taza. Instantes después de beber su cara se contrajo en un rictus de dolor y su aspecto volvió a ser el de siempre: una indomable melena castaña y unos vivaces ojos miel que brillaban con inteligencia.

¿Tenéis el informe?

Sí. Como pensábamos, el atentado está previsto para el martes. He intentado detenerlo por la vía diplomática, pero no he podido lograrlo.

No sé de qué te extjañas.

Calla, Malfoy. Está bien, ordenaré que aurores de incógnito vigilen en lugar. ¿Apareció Eden en la reunión? –interrogó el hombre.

Sí, pero sólo en la chimenea. Su cara no se distinguía bien, pero aún así creo que lo conozco de algo –reflexionó Malfoy. Se llevó la mano a la frente y frunció el ceño. –Deberíamos dejar el informe para mañana. Es viernes por la noche.

Está bien, está bien. Yo también estoy algo cansado. –Hermione y Draco se miraron de reojo. Su jefe había estado tomando té y leyendo toda la tarde. –Cosas de la edad, ya sabéis –se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros.-Mañana nos veremos en el Ministerio, no aquí.

Adiós, entonces.

Draco Malfoy se levantó dignamente tras tropezar por enganchar su túnica en un muelle roto del sofá, se oyó un plop y desapareció.

Yo también me voy entonces, Scott. Escuche, debemos prestar especial atención a la organización internacional que están llevando a cabo.

Sí, Granger, pero mañana.

Hermione desapareció con otro plop, nada convencida. Pero una voz chillona la sacó rápido de sus pensamientos.

Hermione, querida. Por fin llegas. En ese trabajo tuyo te están explotando, ¿sabes? –la miró algo incómoda -Bueno, ya están todos en la mesa, así que ya sabes. Ahora voy yo con la comida.

Claro, Molly. ¿necesitas ayuda?

No, no, vete a ver a Ron y a Harry. Están hablando de quidditch, pero creo que si vas cambiarán de tema – le guiñó un ojo.

Suspirando, Hermione salió de la Madriguera y fue recibida en el jardín por grititos alegres de Ginny, que estaba acabando de poner la mesa y silbidos jocosos de los gemelos. Ron y Harry estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión sobre el último partido de los Chudley Cannons que no se dieron cuenta de su llegada hasta que alguien les dio un codazo.

* * *

Horas más tarde Hermione cerraba con llave tras de sí la puerta de su piso, en el centro de Londres. Le encantaba cenar con los Weasley, pero eran agotadores. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y esperó a que se llenara de agua caliente. Se miró al espejo. Unas oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, y empezaban a aparecer unas pequeñas arrugas en su frente, a pesar de que sólo tenía 23 años. A pesar de todo se alegró de que su imagen le devolviera la mirada; aquellas transformaciones eran cada vez más frecuentes, desgraciadamente.

Se hundió en el agua caliente, casi hirviendo, y abrió un libro. Tramas y conspiraciones se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero haciendo un esfuerzo intentó desterrarlas y poder disfrutar aunque sólo fuera un rato de la lectura. Tras quince minutos se rindió. Hundió la cabeza en el agua. No se podía concentrar, pequeños detalles venían una y otra vez a su cabeza. Resopló. Al fin y al cabo era parte de su trabajo; y no se podía quejar. En el fondo le encantaba ser una inefable.


	2. Sombras del pasado

N/A: Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, en el que descubriremos "algo" de lo que pasó para que Hermione y Draco hayan llegado a trabajar juntos. Esta historia es un ¿qué pasaría si...?, así que perdonad mis licencias. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2**

_Sombras del pasado_

Hermione Granger atravesó apresuradamente el pasillo que recorría casi todos los días. Casi sin darse cuenta dejó atrás la puerta negra y la sala giratoria que tantos problemas les habían dado años atrás a ella y a sus amigos en un pasado dolorosamente reciente, que la fuerza de la costumbre había acabado por alejar. No se cruzó a nadie en el camino, y una vez hubo llegado a su oficina cerró la puerta tras ella suavemente y se sentó en el escritorio. Consultó su reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Y estaba totalmente segura de que ni Thanos Scott ni Draco Malfoy llegarían un segundo antes de la hora.

Había cerrado los ojos y comenzado a masajearse las sienes con las yemas de los dedos cuando algo le golpeó en la frente. Maldiciendo en voz baja atrapó el pedazo de papel que planeaba a su alrededor y le echó un vistazo. Leer la pulcra caligrafía de su jefe le hizo sospechar lo peor.

_"Granger: me he encontrado con Malfoy en el Atrio y nos hemos ido a tomar un café. Volveremos en media hora._

_T.S"_

Y debajo había sido añadido con otra letra completamente distinta, más pequeña y de rasgos más angulosos:

_"Aproximadamente. Recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud."_

Casi podía imaginar la escena. Scott y Malfoy sentados en la barra de un bar, el primero garabateando una nota y agitándola ante el hurón. "¿Quieres escribirle algo a tu colega" Y él, con una sonrisa torcida habría contestado "Bien sûr!", creyendo haber encontrado una broma maravillosamente ingeniosa. Gruñó. Maldito Malfoy. Habían pasado siglos desde que dejaron Hogwarts, pero él parecía seguir encontrando igual de divertido irritarla, o más bien tratar de hacerlo. Se planteó ir a la Sala de las Profecías para buscar la que sin duda le destinaba una úlcera estomacal, pero en seguida desechó la idea por ridícula y contraproducente. Sin embargo, se levantó dirigiéndose al pasillo. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo en lo que invertir su recién adquirido tiempo libre: haría una visita al despacho de Scott y consultaría de nuevo el pensadero.

* * *

Se inclinó sobre la vasija de piedra, aparentemente vacía. Fijando la vista en las runas arcanas de su borde murmuró un conjuro y la fina y casi imperceptible capa de escarcha que cubría el fondo del recipiente crujió y pareció derretirse, formando una sustancia de un resplandeciente color blanco que se movía sin cesar. Una imagen aparecía en el líquido; alguien lo había estado usando hacía poco. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad innata olvidó en seguida el motivo de su interés por el pensadero, e inclinándose todavía más sobre él de repente se encontró en una gran sala de piedra. Lo reconocía. Era el Wizengamot.

Sorteó los bancos de la gran sala de piedra, llenos de gente, para llegar al estrado y averiguar qué juicio iba a presenciar. Se detuvo allí y observó la sala. Conocía a la mayoría de los magos y brujas allí presentes, y no tardó en encontrarse a sí misma, sentada entre Ginny y Ron. Una voz grave a su espalda le hizo dar un respingo.

- Que entre el acusado.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entró un hombre custodiado por dos aurores. Según se iban acercando a ella, Hermione reconoció el inconfundible cabello rubio platino de Malfoy, que le caía desordenado y sucio sobre su semblante de hurón, ahora espectralmente pálido y ojeroso. Se sentó en la silla situada en el centro de la habitación, a la cual fue atado mágicamente. Un anciano de apariencia frágil, miembro del tribunal, habló.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, se te acusa de colaborar con el Señor Oscuro, facilitándole información relativa al Ministerio, de conspiración contra este tribunal, de uso indebido de la Magia y práctica de las Artes Oscuras, de participar en los atentados del 23 de Octubre, 14 de Noviembre y 8 de Mayo… -los cargos seguían y seguían –y de desacato. ¿Tiene algo que alegar en su defensa?

Malfoy carraspeó antes de contestar.

- Me gustaría recordar antes de comenzar, señorías, que yo no soy mi padre. No sería justo juzgarme por los delitos que él cometió, ni que su veredicto se viera influenciado por ellos. –dijo, con cierta inquina en su voz.

Murmullos de disconformidad invadieron la sala, pero los miembros del tribunal asintieron en silencio, invitándole a continuar.

- Una vez aclarado ese punto, también me gustaría que recordaran mi entrega voluntaria a las autoridades y mi colaboración con el Ministerio de Magia y especialmente con el Departamento de Misterios, aún antes del comienzo del declive del Señor Oscuro. No quisiera sonar presuntuoso, pero…

Hermione se vio a sí misma esbozando una mueca burlona, rápidamente corregida por un codazo de Ginny y disimulada con una tos. Malfoy continuaba con su discurso, inalterable.

- Pero me gustaría considerar que mi cooperación, junto a la de muchos otros, fue una pieza importante para derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Los cargos de los que se me acusa, de los que por cierto no hay pruebas, no son infundados, pero yo era joven e inconsciente, había sido educado bajo férreos y caducos ideales decimonónicos y sentía que debía ser como mi padre…

Una bruja anciana del tribunal, de ojos brillantes y sonrisa fácil lo interrumpió.

- Señor Malfoy: ¿le gustaría presentar a algún testigo?

- Sí, de hecho sí me gustaría. Llamo al inefable Thanos Scott a declarar.

Scott se levantó y comenzó a hablar, interrumpido de vez en cuando por Malfoy, pero Hermione se había hartado de evaluar sus aptitudes interpretativas, que ya había visto en directo. Además toda la sala sabía que el mero hecho de que un miembro del Departamento de Misterios lo defendiera suponía un factor importante a tener en cuenta para los miembros del tribunal, y poco podría decirles, ya que el trabajo de los inefables era mantenido en estricto secreto del ni siquiera ellos tenían conocimiento. Estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó a Malfoy hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz sonaba diferente, como procedente de otro rincón de la estancia.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca, sabelotodo, que a veces es mejor no remover el pasado?

Se giró y vio a Malfoy, que estaba apoyado en la pared de piedra contemplándose a sí mismo encadenado mágicamente en el centro de la sala. Hermione tartamudeó.

- Creí que habíamos aclarado esto. Nunca conseguiremos nada si no confías en mí… -ella esperaba instintivamente el cruel insulto que había escuchado durante años, y él, consciente de esto, se recreó unos segundos en el silencio antes de finalizar su discurso - … Granger.

- No te confundas- lo cortó rápidamente - Simplemente iba a revisar los hechos de ayer cuando encontré que alguien había estado revolviendo esto.

- Por supuesto… Algún día… algún día te enseñaré… -pareció momentáneamente incómodo, y una sombra oscureció sus ojos grises -Vayámonos, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer. Scott ha ido a buscar los informes del caso Hoaxley. Cree que puede haber alguna relación.

De vuelta en el despacho de su jefe, Hermione y Draco se ignoraban como si nada hubiera pasado. Scott les tendió sendos pergaminos, que leyeron atentamente.

- Ya sé de qué me sonaba Hoaxley. ¿No era el seudónimo bajo el que firmaba un pseudo-filósofo defensor a ultranza de la limpieza de sangre que proponía la creación de un tribunal inquisitorial?

- En efecto, Malfoy. Lo perturbador es que personas como él, aliados del Señor Oscuro que se libraron de Azkaban tras su caída, hallan pasado a engrosar la fila de aliados del tal Eden. No sólo supone una evolución en su ideología, si no también una nueva forma de…

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Hermione, al ver a su jefe quedarse en silencio y fruncir el ceño.

- No, claro que no. En fin, continuemos. El trabajo de ayer, por el cual debo felicitaros, nos ha servido para estudiar sus proyectos a nivel internacional. Son ambiciosos, y es vital que no consigan apoyo extranjero. Nos desharemos fácilmente de tu alter ego francés, Granger. Tras el atentado al Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores muggle, que será controlado por una decena de aurores de incógnito en la zona, fingiremos que los franceses no quieren tener nada que ver con una organización tan burda e incompetente que actúa en contra de sus propios intereses. ¿Dudas, preguntas, ruegos, sugerencias…?

- Sí… Seguimos sin tener ni idea de quién es Eden. Sugiero que averigüemos quién es antes de que se den cuenta de que están siendo investigados y huyan con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Cierto, Malfoy, pero recuerda que llevas un año infiltrado y ni siquiera lo has visto en persona.

- Quizás… Quizás haya que tratar de llegar a él de otra forma. Usted ya me entiende.

Los ojos de Draco y Thanos se clavaron en Hermione, que en ese momento garabateaba algo en un papel. Al sentir las miradas de los dos hombres levantó la cabeza para observarlos alternativamente con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Qué…? No. ¡Otra vez no!

* * *

Horas más tarde, Hermione se observaba en el espejo de un probador en Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Intentaba aflojar infructuosamente la túnica azul zafiro que la sonriente dependienta le había traído, pero parecía una misión imposible: los pliegues del que parecía un chitón griego se le pegaban al cuerpo como a las mismísimas Cariátides.

- Querida, ¿necesitas ayuda? –preguntó la dependienta, mientras recogía las túnicas que Hermione ya se había probado y con las que ésta había considerado que la detendrían si salía así a la calle por escándalo público.

- En absoluto, en absoluto.

- Pues entonces sal, que tus amigos quieren verte.

- Oyó un sonoro bostezo de su jefe, que sonó a una amenaza velada, y apartó tímidamente las cortinas que los separaban.

- ¿Y bien?

Los tres contemplaban con asombro a la deidad griega de cabello caoba y ojos azules que esperaba su veredicto.

- No pareces tú. –dijo finalmente Malfoy.

- Entonces perfecto. Nos llevamos este.

Salieron de la tienda y atravesaron el Callejón Diagon hasta acabar sentados con sendas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante.

- Si mis amigos supieran… Si sólo tuvieran una ínfima idea de lo que tengo que hacer en el trabajo… -Hermione se había bebido de un trago el contenido de su frasquito en el patio trasero del pub y había vuelto a su aspecto normal, y jugueteaba con su jarra de cerveza –Les daría un infarto, o algo peor. Ellos deben de pensar que reparo giratiempos o algo así.

- ¿Has acabado de lamentarte, Granger? Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que me vean con vosotros.

- Claro, Malfoy, vete a dar un paseo por el callejón Knockturn. ¡Tienes una reputación que mantener!

- ¿Os he dicho ya que sois peores que niños? –los cortó su jefe.

- ¡Sí! –contestaron al unísono.

- Está bien, era sólo por si lo habíais olvidado. La operación Trotaconventos empezará el lunes a primera hora. Hasta entonces dejadme descansar.

Y Scott se repantingó en su silla y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.


	3. Idiota

**Capítulo 3**

_"Idiota"_

**N/A: Gracias por los reviews, especialmente a los anónimos a los que no pude contestar y agradecérselo personalmente. Espero que os guste este capítulo, en el que vemos qué pasa cuando dos personalidades tan diferentes se ven forzadas a trabajar juntas... **

Según su reloj de bolsillo faltaban escasos segundos para que la aguja marcara las nueve en punto. Se intentó alisar los pliegues de la túnica por duodécima vez, pero por duodécima vez se volvieron a formar, estoica y mágicamente obstinados. Entonces sonó una campanada que hizo retumbar el recibidor de piedra. Inspiró profundamente y esperó a la segunda para girar el pomo de la maciza puerta de nogal, repleta de extraños grabados e inscripciones. Ante ella se encontraba una gran sala de paredes y suelos de madera, repleta de cuadros y tapices. Alzó la vista al techo, también de madera, del que pendía una increíble araña de cristal. Un escogido número de magos y brujas estaban repartidos por toda la estancia, hablando en pequeños grupos y sosteniendo copas llenas de licores de color extraño. A la izquierda, al lado de uno de los ventanales, un hombre tocaba un violín acompañado de un clavicordio cuyas teclas tocaban solas.

Hermione avanzó lentamente por la alfombra púrpura, tratando de no tropezar. La gente le dirigía miradas curiosas, pero ella permanecía impasible, decidida a llegar a su destino y con lo que intentaba fuera una deslumbrante sonrisa, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuese así. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al violinista sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se giró, sorprendida ante el contacto inesperado, y vio a un hombre rubio que esbozaba una forzada e hilarante sonrisa cordial.

- Malf… ¡Draco! –se corrigió. Ante su mirada expectante continuó – ¡Querido amigo, cuánto tiempo! ¡Me alegro tanto de que nos volvamos a ver! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

Draco Malfoy le dirigió una mirada asesina, suavizada por su nuevo intento de sonrisa conciliadora.

- Querida Juliet, por favor… Tú siempre tan efusiva. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Horrible, horrible, Draco. –contestó, haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible al pronunciar su nombre.

- Uuh, desolado me hallo. –la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró - Se suponía que debías buscarme. –ante su silencio, que tomó como un reconocimiento de su error, le volvió a hablar en voz alta. - Ven, quiero presentarte a nuestro anfitrión, un amigo.

Tomándola del brazo la condujo hasta el hombre que había estado tocando el violín y ahora bebía sentado en la banqueta del clavicordio; mientras, éste seguía tocando solo. El mago, de pelo castaño corto y barba hirsuta, llevaba una elegante túnica oscura que contrastaba con la rudeza de sus facciones y suavizaba en cierta medida su apariencia agresiva.

- ¿Quién es tu encantadora amiga, Malfoy? –preguntó, levantándose para estrecharle la mano.

- Juliet Wallace. Creo que ya te he hablado de ella en otras ocasiones. Juliet, este es Patrick Faggard.

- Un placer, señor Faggard. Permítame decirle que tiene usted una mansión preciosa- dijo Hermione, esforzándose de nuevo en que su sonrisa fuese especialmente cautivadora.

- Oh, por favor, llámeme Patrick. Así que le gusta mi mansión, qué amable por su parte. Me pregunto si más tarde le gustaría visitarla.

- Me encantaría, Patrick. - ese era el momento de rodar los ojos y pestañear sensualmente.

- ¿Se te ha metido algo en el ojo? Espera, déjame ver... - se acercó mucho a ella y le apoyó la mano en la mejilla, mirándola a los ojos - Pues parece que no tienes nada...

Draco, que estaba luchando con todas su fuerzas para que no se le escapara una carcajada, se sobrepuso y carraspeó suavemente.

- Será mejor que os deje para que os vayáis conociendo. Claudia me espera.

Y se alejó siguiendo la figura de una mujer rubia enfundada en terciopelo negro.

Varias (incontables) copas después, Hermione Granger, o en aquellos momentos Juliet Wallace, Patrick Faggard y dos o tres magos más charlaban animadamente y reían.

- Y entonces le dije a mi jefe que deberían ingresarlo en San Mungo si pretendía que la bruja con el mejor currículum de su departamento, modestia aparte, se dedicase a hechizar trasladores.

Hubo una carcajada general y Hermione también rió.

- De veras, Juliet, eres increíble. –dijo un mago moreno.

- Sí, y por eso estoy increíblemente en paro – le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

- Y dinos, ¿cómo conociste al señor Malfoy? ¿Fuisteis compañeros en Hogwarts? –preguntó Patrick Faggard.

- Algo así, Patrick. Draco estaba dos cursos por delante de mí en Hogwarts, nos conocimos accidentalmente y nos hicimos amigos.

- Cuéntanos alguna anécdota escolar divertida de Malfoy. Es siempre tan serio… -suspiró una bruja de cabellos azules y mirada alegre.

- Mmh… Realmente no hay mucho que contar. Siempre ha sido un capullo estirado y elitista, incluso el día en el que un profesor lo transformó en un hurón y lo hizo botar en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer!

Las risas fueron interrumpidas por una tos áspera.

- Ah, Draco, precisamente estábamos hablando sobre ti.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Juliet?

- Claro. Disculpadme.

Hermione siguió a Draco a través de un pasillo oscuro, disimulado tras el tapiz de un dragón, y comprobó que no hubiese nadie cerca.

- ¿Qué quieres? Todo estaba yendo tal y como lo planeamos. Adoran a Juliet.

El rubio la miró fijamente.

- ¿Te lo pasas bien disfrutando de la popularidad? Aunque es una pena que no tengas 15 años ni estés en el colegio, y que no te adoren a ti, si no a tu actuación. Por otra parte… -fue interrumpido por una molesta Hermione.

- Estoy siguiendo el plan. ¿Cuál es el problema, Malfoy? ¿Qué te molesta más, que cuente tus aventuras adolescentes o no ser el centro de atención, huroncito?

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Draco.

- Escúchame, maldita sabelotodo. No me importa absolutamente nada lo que cuentes para impresionar a esos crédulos, por mí como si les cuentas tus experiencias sexuales con el pobretón y el cabeza rajada.

- Vaya, vaya, cuánta tensión acumulada. Parece que a Cara de dogo Parkinson anoche le dolía la cabeza…

- ¡Cállate! –la empujó bruscamente contra la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no gritar, susurrando en su oído. –¡Por una vez en tu vida escucha a alguien! ¡No eres perfecta! ¡No lo sabes todo!

El labio inferior de Hermione empezó a temblar, pero no contestó, sólo apartó la mirada.

- Bien. Ahora parece que sí nos entendemos. Acabo de oír comentar a un par de magos que Faggard tiene un despacho privado. Haz que despida a los invitados, llévatelo a su habitación y hechízalo si es necesario. Mientras tanto yo buscaré el despacho. ¿Entendido?

Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se fue, pero al apartar el tapiz para salir Draco habría jurado que había mascullado algo que sonaba a "imbécil". Qué típico y qué poco profesional.

* * *

- Oh, vamos, Patrick, no seas modesto, tu casa es preciosa. ¿En qué año dices que fue construida?

- Mis abuelos la mandaron construir a mediados de siglo. Este es el hipogeo y mi habitación está por aquí, subiendo estas escaleras.

- Es una pena que hayan tenido que irse tus invitados tan apresuradamente- dijo con una risita.

- Yo no lo veo así, Juliet. –le respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Abrió una puerta y entraron en un enorme cuarto, presidido por una cama con columnas y cortinas púrpuras.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy acogedor.

- Espera, iré a por algo de beber.

Hermione se sentó en un diván también de color púrpura y estudió la habitación. Había algo extraño en aquellos muebles, y no sabría decir por qué. Patrick volvió enseguida con una botella y dos copas, que dejó encima de una mesita auxiliar.

- ¿Cómoda? –preguntó, y se sentó a su lado.

- Mmh… Sí… Patrick. –dijo de repente -¿por qué tengo la sensación de que esta habitación es un tanto extraña?

Patrick se echó a reír, encantado.

- Eres muy perspicaz, Juliet. Esta era la habitación de mi tía. Ella era… bueno, era squib, y al no poder usar la magia mis abuelos le compraron montones de cacharros muggles. Los he dejado porque me recuerdan a ella. –se levantó y acarició un reloj que había en la pared. -¿No te parece increíble que este chisme sólo dé la hora?

- No creas. –contestó, levantándose y sirviendo el licor en las copas.

- ¿De veras? Qué interesante…

Asegurándose que no la veía vertió el contenido de un pequeño vial en una, que le ofreció. Observó de reojo a Patrick bebiendo de la copa y le dio un sorbo a la suya. Se dio la vuelta y contempló un cuadro de la pared de un paisaje estático. Oyó los pasos de Patrick aproximándose y sintió su mano rozando su hombro y bajando el asa derecha del vestido. Entonces lo oyó desplomarse tras ella.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews, que a veces me hacen ver cosas de las que no me doy cuenta. Voy a estar de exámenes dos semanas, pero cuando acaben espero traeros el siguiente capítulo y volver a subir el primero, que además tiene errores de formato, para añadir cierta información que creo que aclarará algunas cuestiones que no expuse tan claramente como me gustaría. Y sin más, os dejo con este capítulo. Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 4**

_Algo que no querías ver_

Hermione había registrado la habitación por completo y no encontró absolutamente nada, excepto un par de revistas de Playwizard atrasadas. Gruñendo miró a Patrick, que roncaba tapado con una manta. Le había quitado la ropa y lo había arrastrado hasta la cama, no sin dificultad, y ahora, dormido como un tronco, con una expresión relajada y despeinado, le recordó a Fluffy. Aunque no tan peludo, desde luego. Si hubiera tenido tiempo para fijarse, habría concluido que Patrick era tremendamente atractivo, y que tenía un magnetismo casi animal. Como no lo tenía, siguió revolviendo cajones y armarios.

Tras descartar que hubiera algo de interés, empezó con el protocolo habitual: los hechizos reveladores. Efectivamente, no tardó mucho en encontrar uno que funcionase; apareció una puerta en la pared que no prestó ninguna resistencia. "Demasiado fácil" pensó. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse cualquier cosa, pero sólo tenía ante sí un pasadizo iluminado tenuemente por unas antorchas en la pared. No era muy largo, no tendría más de diez metros, y al final había otra puerta. Ésta daba a una sala pequeña pintada de blanco, sin ventanas y absolutamente vacía excepto por una mesa y una silla en el centro. Se sintió muy incómoda por la desnudez del cuarto. ¿Era algún tipo de broma privada que no entendía? Se sentó en la silla y pasó la mano por la superficie del escritorio. Parecía real.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación y empezó de nuevo con los hechizos reveladores, pero esta vez no surtieron ningún efecto. Finalmente, harta de perder el tiempo, se decidió por algo drástico. "_Ostende dolum_" (muestra el engaño) dijo, con un movimiento de varita. Las paredes blancas empezaron a derretirse, dejando ver la piedra desnuda. La mesa y la silla seguían allí, solo que el barniz también se había derretido. Lo único que había cambiado era una nueva puerta al lado de la puerta de entrada. "Por Morgana, esto sí que ha sido retorcido" pensó.

La nueva sala era algo más pequeña, pero mucho más acogedora. Era de piedra, y en la parte superior de la pared había una vidriera que iluminaba la habitación con rayos de colores. Incluso había fuego crepitando alegremente en la chimenea. Había también un escritorio con una butaca, como en el otro cuarto, pero aquí todo estaba cubierto de pergaminos y libros por doquier. Bastante más animada, le echó un vistazo a los libros: había algunos que parecían bastante antiguos, como "Linaje de los Haggard", "Principales familias mágicas de Inglaterra", un volumen enorme de familias mágicas de Europa… Rancio y típico, extremadamente. Pero otro libro la sorprendió. ¿Nietzsche? Buscó mejor: había dos libros del filósofo, "Así habló Zaratrusta" y "Ecce homo". Se sentó y los hojeó. Nietzsche era un filósofo alemán del siglo XIX, _muggle_. ¿Qué hacía allí? Buscó; había otros. Heiddeger, Schmitt… Todos tenían algo en común, y sólo pensarlo hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío. Su relación con el nacional-socialismo.

Los magos no eran los únicos que habían sufrido guerras y genocidios. En el mundo muggle también habían tenido lo suyo, especialmente con la Primera y la Segunda Guerras Mundiales. Parecía que, en cierta manera, el enfrentamiento era algo inherente al ser humano, independientemente de la magia. Aunque, desde luego, el deseo de poder era capaz de corromper a cualquiera. Pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos inquietantes, para concentrarse en lo que había encontrado. Porqué tenía Patrick esos libros era un misterio. ¿Por qué puede interesarle a un mago la filosofía _muggle_, si en el mundo mágico no se le prestaba la menor atención, o se la consideraba como unos _muggles_ idiotas dándose cabezazos contra la pared? No tenía sentido.

No estaba llegando a ninguna parte, así que empezó a revolver los papeles. Facturas, facturas, cartas personales que olían a perfume de mujer, facturas… Probó con el hechizo revelador de tinta invisible, pero no surtió ningún efecto. Aún así, había una o dos cartas escritas de una manera críptica que sin duda tendrían algo de interés. Las copió, las redujo y se las guardó en un medallón que llevaba. Había pasado casi una hora desde que había dejado_ K.O._ a Patrick y debería tardar algo en despertarse, pero aún tenía que borrar cualquier rastro que hubiera podido dejar y arreglar el desastre de la otra sala.

Se cercioró de haber eliminado su presencia allí por completo y salió a la otra sala. Le iba a costar un poco reparar el estropicio que había causado por mera frustración. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de no haber tenido más paciencia. Probó con "_Reparo_", pero no sucedió nada. Quizás algo más contundente… "_Remendo_". Tampoco pasó nada. Tendría que intentar limpiar el engrudo viscoso que había en el suelo y pintar la pared. Lo que le faltaba. "_Fregotego_" Por lo menos la mezcla pegajosa había desaparecido. Ahora… algo para pintar. Lo suyo no era el bricolaje, pero podría hacer algún apaño. "_Pingo"_.

Estaba acabando cuando oyó a alguien acercarse por el pasillo. Obviamente se esforzaba por no hacer ruido, pero seguía oyendo el sonido de la suela de unos zapatos al rozar con el áspero suelo de piedra. Aún le faltaba por pintar parte de la pared, pero no podía perder tiempo, así que sin pensarlo más de una milésima de segundo y esperando que funcionase su táctica de distracción, Hermione se sacó la túnica y se quedó en ropa interior. Se apoyó en la mesa cruzando las piernas, expectante. ¿Por qué se habría despertado ya Patrick? ¿Habría calculado mal la cantidad de poción?

Oía cómo se aproximaban las pisadas. Esperó, pero no vio a nadie. Sin embargo, podría jurar que estaba escuchando a otra persona respirar.

- ¿Hola?

Y una voz grave que no venía de ninguna parte le contestó:

- Hola

Entonces la cabeza de Draco Malfoy apareció flotando en el aire.

- Veo que me estabas esperando. –dijo, con una expresión totalmente inescrutable. Probablemente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse.

- En realidad esperaba a otra persona. –Hermione también estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos, pero por no volverse de un rojo chillón, lo que no era precisamente fácil cuando estaba en ropa interior de encaje ante un hombre cuya sola presencia la enervaba.

Lo cierto era que Draco estaba conteniéndose desesperadamente. Podría pasárselo tan bien con una situación tan ridícula como esta… pero en otro contexto. Así que se hizo con el control de si mismo y se centró.

- Granger… Tengo unas ganas increíbles de preguntarte qué haces semidesnuda en una habitación a medio pintar, pero considera mi esfuerzo al preguntar simplemente. ¿Has encontrado algo?

- Agradezco el esfuerzo, Malfoy. Sí, he encontrado algo. -Se desabrochó el colgante y abrió el medallón. - Me siento un poco incómoda hablándole a una cabeza flotante. ¿Te importa?

- Desde luego.

Draco se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, de la que Hermione se había burlado hasta la saciedad en el pasado "Vaya, vaya, así que ahora imitas a Harry, ¿tienes alguna especie de trauma infantil". Pero lo cierto es que era condenadamente útil, y en aquellos momentos Hermione no estaba en situación de reírse de nadie, así que agrandó los papeles y se los mostró.

- "La genuflexión del gato es un problema sin solución. Se da la vuelta y no sabe escribir."¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué?

- Nada, estaba pensando en voz alta.

- Bueno, ¿y qué te parece?

- Un haiku muy raro.

- Vaya, no sabía que te fuera la poesía japonesa.

- Y no me va. Un momento, ¿has oído eso?

Se oían unos golpes en la habitación, como cuando alguien está medio dormido (o medio borracho) y se golpea contra todo.

- Oh, vaya, Patrick ya se ha despertado. Acaba de pintar la pared mientras guardo esto. –pidió Hermione.

Draco gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Había momentos en los que podía replicar, y momentos en los que no, y este era uno de ellos, aunque le tocase hacer trabajos de albañilería, así que se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y acabó de pintar. Mientras, Hermione había reducido de nuevo los papeles y los había guardado en su medallón.

- ¿Malfoy? –susurró. Los golpes se habían detenido.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio y Hermione supuso que Draco se había marchado, pero lo cierto era que Draco aún seguía allí, sin decir nada para hacérselo saber. Aunque reconocería a regañadientes si lo obligasen que Hermione era muy buena en la oficina, no confiaba en absoluto en sus habilidades sobre el terreno. Y no dejaría que pusiera en peligro la información que había conseguido.

Ambos oyeron a Patrick aproximarse por el pasillo. Hermione no estaba nerviosa. Empezó a reír suavemente, y cuando él entró estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, nena?

- Jajaja buscar jajaja el baño. Jajaja. Me voy a hacer pis encima, Patrick. Jajajaja.

Rezaba por su risa fuese contagiosa. Se rió aún más fuerte.

- Por Merlín, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Me he quedado dormido?

- Sí. –Hermione hizo un mohín.

- Vaya, ¿tan mal anfitrión he sido?- Él también se empezó a reír. –Tengo que dejar el alcohol… -dijo, acercándose y rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes al ser superado alcohólicamente por una mujer?

- Mi orgullo no está herido en lo más mínimo –sonrió. –Lo único que lamento es haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con susodicha mujer. –se acercó aún más, y le puso las manos en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Draco estaba empezando a sentirse muy incómodo. Vale, le concedería también a Granger que sabía salir de situaciones comprometidas. Pero cuando vio que se estaban besando, y diría que con lengua, llegó a la conclusión de que había sobrepasado el límite. ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer con tal de cumplir la misión? Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Pero si Granger era… ¡era asexual, por Merlín! Nunca había tenido novio formal, ¿no? Que él supiera, su relación con el Pobretón era absolutamente de amigos que se dan besitos en la mejilla y se dan la mano. Luego también estaba Krum, había tonteado con él, en qué, ¿en cuarto o en quinto en el colegio? ... Simplemente se negaba a pensar en ellos así. No era posible. Dos más dos no son cuatro. No. Se negaba a pensar en eso. Claro que volver su atención a lo que estaba sucediendo delante de él tampoco era agradable. Tenía que salir de allí o vomitaría. No se fue precisamente en silencio, pero parecían tan entretenidos que dudaba mucho que lo hubieran oído.


End file.
